


What's a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Insomnia, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: Kageyama hasn't been able to sleep for months now.It's really beginning to take a toll on his body.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Series: Whumptober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Kudos: 160





	What's a whumpee gotta do to get some sleep around here?

Kageyama hadn't been able to sleep properly in months. He didn't know why - couldn't explain the feeling of exhaustion that had permanently begun to reside in the curl of his toes and the very tips of his fingers. 

Not a single night or day had passed where Kageyama had been able to sleep for more than two hours at most. Sure, he'd tried counting sheep, eye masks, and hell, he'd even gotten a prescription of sleeping pills. But nothing had worked. 

He'd always drift off at first, his eyes finally allowing themselves to droop down into a closed expression. His body would soon follow suit – taking its sweet time as it shut down for, however, many hours he was going to be able to force himself to sleep through. 

And it would be fine, for a little while. Kageyama would have dreamless moments of pure, dark emptiness. A time where his mind could finally settle into a state where nothing was happening, and nothing would happen. It was almost as if the entire world around him had come to a sudden stop. 

But then he'd jolt awake, fast enough that it was as if a gunshot had sounded right beside his ear. 

Kageyama would wake up in a frenzy, with sweaty skin and an aching forehead. He had no explanation for it, no reason for the way he was unfortunately feeling, but it happened. 

A part of himself imagined that his body was scared of staying in such a calm state for so long, as if he'd run himself ragged so much that he _needed_ to be up and active – up and doing something around the house. At this point, Kageyama couldn't even begin to explain how many times he'd cleaned his home at three am in the morning. 

And unfortunately, the insomnia-filled nights had begun to affect his social life too. 

Dark, deep eyebags had formed a home underneath blood-shot eyes, his once tan skin turning a sickly pale color that even he couldn't get rid of, no matter how much time he spent in the sun. 

His body had gotten shakier, leading to a higher number of failing tosses and disappointed sighs from Hinata. Of course, the ginger didn't know Kageyama's problems, but the unhappy looks that the setter got from Hinata hurt more than just a little bit. 

_The volleyball dropped to the floor for the third time that day, and they had only just started practice, too. The other players looked on with both concern and curiosity. Hinata was the first actually to speak, however._

_"Are you sure you're okay, Kageyama? You've been looking..."_

_Hinata seemed to trail off at this point, a hot flush spreading over his plush cheeks as he averted his gaze. It appeared as if even he, the self-proclaimed 'king of confidence,' couldn't address the unkempt, quivering mess that Kageyama had turned into._

_It was evident that the raven-head had turned into a shell of his former self—a ghost of the old, strong Kageyama._

_He was just a weak remembrance now._

_"I'm fine, Hinata."_

_A heavy sigh accompanied the setter's shaky voice, his own, crimson gaze shifting away from his friend. Tobio knew what he looked like; he knew how he was decreasing both mentally and physically at a rapid rate. He just couldn't be bothered to address it further than mild acknowledgment._

_"Are you sure-"_

_"I said, I'm fine! Just drop it already!"_

__

Nobody had mentioned it to Kageyama after that. They hadn't mentioned his constant yawning or heightened agitation. They hadn't mentioned the way that he couldn't hold a volleyball properly anymore or the way that he zoned out even in the simplest of conversations. 

And Kageyama was genuinely grateful for it. Of course, he felt a little saddened – saddened by the fact that it seemed as if they didn't care. But he understood. He knew that he hadn't been very receptive to their efforts to help him. 

Suga had offered cuddles, Asahi had tried to give him home-brewed tea, and Hinata had even wanted to sing him lullabies. 

But Kageyama had denied each and every one of their advances. He didn't want to appear weak in their eyes. Plus, he was almost sure that he could get over this stage in his life by himself. He hadn't needed anyone before joining Karasuno, so why would he need them now? 

Why did he need Yamaguchi's kindness; why did he need Daichi's warm side-hugs; why did he need any of them to be a significant part of his life. 

The answer: he didn't. 

Tobio let the thought drift from his mind after just another moment, his body shifting as he turned onto his side. Each position only seemed to bring an onslaught of pain to his aching, groaning body, but he paid it no mind. He could figure out why he hurt so much later on. 

The dark of his room rested heavily on Kageyama's body as he squinted his drooping eyes. The deep red colors of his alarm clock were blinking and shining amongst the setter's vision, almost turning into vibrant strobe lights shining across his dark void. 

Another soft huff grumbled from Kageyama's cracked lips as the numbers finally came into a blinding view. 

'5.58 am ' 

Ah. 

Kageyama honestly hadn't noticed when the seconds that were passing had shifted into minutes. He'd never even noticed when those minutes had bled into hours. It'd only been twelve-thirty when he'd last checked the clock. Had time really moved that quickly? 

No matter though, Kageyama supposed with a dry chuckle, moving to push himself upwards into a sitting position. 

It was clear that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep at all tonight, so he might as well make the most of the day by going on a morning run. 

Would Hinata wake up to join him, maybe? 

No- No. Kageyama shook the thought from his head almost immediately. Hinata needed to stay asleep. He needed to do what Tobio no longer could. 

Plus, it wasn't like this was the first run that Kageyama had done alone. 

It would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
